


Like the Movies

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, all too sweet it will give you diabetes, kuroo tetsurou is Tsukishima Kei's prince, mention of hinata shouyou's sister, super fluff i want to puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei confirms that life is not really like the movies. However it doesn’t mean that some scenes in a movie can’t happen in real life.</p><p>(Sequel to Not Like the Movies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i wasn't really planning on a sequel but I enjoyed writing about them too much, their attitude together are just perfect and ugh I love their love-hate relationship, it makes my blood boil with profound love. lol. well i hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this :)

"I told you to be careful." Tsukishima tsked, dabbing alcohol to the scratches his cat Kuroro made. "What's his problem?" Kuroo pouted, hissing in pain the black cat caused. Kuroo was seated on the couch with Tsukishima tending his wounds while the black cat ran off somewhere. He was just trying to relax and watch TV (also made a move on his Tsukki) but the cat suddenly hissed and scratch his arm. "He just doesn't like you," The blond smirked, applying alcohol to the other scratch. 

Kuroo observed the blond's serious face, dabbing the wet cotton carefully then blowing on it gently. It made Kuroo dizzy with adoration for the other. "How about you? Do you like me?" Tsukishima paused midway in mending the wound before pressing the cotton on Kuroo hard, excess alcohol coating the wound with Kuroo letting out a yelp, jumping a little on his seat. "Tsukki~".

"It's already 7, aren't you supposed to meet up with Bokuto-san?" Kuroo hastily stood up, pouting and rubbing his wound. "You meanie," The blond smirked, fixing the first aid kit before standing up, looking at Kuroo. "I'll walk you out."

Kuroo followed Tsukishima unwillingly, pout still visible on his face and it makes Tsukishima want to pinch those puckered lips. After Kuroo puts on his shoes, the lanky one opened the door. "Tsukki~" Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima pushed Kuroo out gently, the other still whining like a child.

"See you."

"Can I come again here? Tomorrow?"

"I'm busy tomorrow,"

"Oh..." Kuroo nodded, looking at his shoes. The dejected look made Tsukishima irritated at the same time his heart beats a little at the cute action. Not that he finds Kuroo cute, just his action.

"I'll be at the mall before lunch." Kuroo glanced up again, his face now painted with excitement, happiness and all sorts of positive. "Okay! Got it! Bye-bye Tsukki!!" The black haired man waved, walking backwards and Tsukishima can't help but to shook his head when Kuroo almost tripped.

"See you, Tsukki!" Kuroo made a flying kiss before briskly walking away. Tsukishima's gazed follow at the childish lad, a smile still etched on his face. He slowly lifts his hand in mid-air and closed his palm, pretending to catch Kuroo's flying kiss.

 

"Idiot."

 

\--

 

Tsukishima sighed tiredly, his eyes roaming around the grounds of the mall as little girls dressed in fluffy pink princesses outfits ran and roam around with their guardians. “Oh, cool! Cinderella!” Of course, he knows he’s with Kuroo, he expected this already.

“Please don’t Kuroo-san. I just want to buy clothes.” Pushing his glasses in place, he tries to look around for a place with less children running around. “How about we eat first Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, looking at a Barbie doll that was dressed as a volleyball player. Tsukishima sighs and nods, pulling Kuroo away from the toys and making their way out to find a nice quiet fast food without kids—

“Nii-san!” The duo stopped walking as a whine emits from below and starts tugging onto Kuroo’s jacket. “Nii-san, help me.” Kuroo looked down and saw the cutest little girl dressed in a Snow White dress. She was crying silently while giving the duo helpless eyes. Kuroo immediately kneeled down and took hold of her shoulders gently. “What’s wrong, princess?”

“I can’t find my nii-chan,” She hiccupped, her eyes dripping with more tears as she remembers more of her missing brother. Tsukishima raised his eyebrow as he observes the crying little girl that was clinging on Kuroo’s jacket. “You look familiar.”

“Tsukki, we should find her brother,” Tsukishima frowned at Kuroo’s plead, he has other things to do. Looking at the kid one last time, he let out a sigh, “Go sit on the bench, I’ll buy some water for her.” Kuroo held the crying girl’s hand gently, cooing her to stop crying and tenderly guides her to a bench. Tsukishima observes the scene happening.

 

_‘He’s like a prince saving a princess.’_

 

He sees as Kuroo sat with the girl, bringing out a handkerchief and wiping the girl’s face with whispering to her. “Stop crying huh? Princesses don’t cry. 

“But Elsa cried when Anna froze,”

“But I am sure your brother is not frozen.” Tsukishima snorts at Kuroo’s reply. He shook his head and walks away to buy water.

Minutes later, the blond is holding a bottled water with a donut on the other hand. He saw Kuroo still sitting with the little girl. He slowly approached them.

“—brother is my prince! How about you, nii-san? Do you have a princess?” Tsukishima heard the girl asked and he stopped on his tracks. He sees Kuroo’s laughing back. “Yes I have.” The girl squealed at the statement and the blond continued to listen. “My princess is a mean princess! The princess teases people and she is addicted to dinosaurs. Also she has an evil pet.”

“Huh? So scary~” The little girl said, eyes widening at his statement and Tsukishima can’t help but to just listen, his heart beating fast. “But still, I like her so much I don’t mind it if my princess is a big meanie nerd.”

“I also love my brother so much even though he sometimes snores so loud at night!” She beamed at Kuroo who smiled back, ruffling her hair. “I wanna meet your princess, nii-san!” She suddenly spoke happily, her eyes twinkling up at Kuroo, “My princess is not back yet though,” Even if it was a whisper, Tsukishima heard it crystal clear. “Hey, do you think my princess likes me back?” Kuroo suddenly asked to the little girl, “Why nii-san? Does your princess not tell you she likes you?” The black haired man nodded with a pout but the girl simply shook her head no and pats Kuroo’s head, “A princess will always like his prince charming!”

“I don’t even know if I am his prince charming.”

“Hey I’m back.” The blond guess it was time to interrupt the conversation before it goes somewhere. He handed the bottled water to the little girl who shyly took it. Kuroo instantly helped the girl to take a drink and all could Tsukishima do is observe.

“How can we contact her brother?” Tsukishima asked glancing at his friend who capped the bottle and gave the kid the donut Tsukishima bought. “Where did you last seen your brother?” He asked, watching the kid eat happily. “All I know I was looking at some pretty dresses and then nii-chan is nowhere to be found,” She pouts, tears welling up but Kuroo immediately wipes it away. “Do you—”

“Natsu!” As if on cue, an orange hair boy called out and a vein popped in Tsukishima’s head. “I knew it.”

“Oh? Ah! Tsukishima!” Hinata Shouyou pointed a finger at the blond which the other harshly slapped away. “Being irresponsible now aren’t we?” The blond commented, his face painted with irritation.

“Ohh, chibi-san! Chibi-san is your brother?” Kuroo asked which made ‘chibi-san’ fume in anger at the nickname. “Nii-chan!” The girl ‘Natsu’ suddenly stood up, donut still in hand and rans up to her brother, hugging him tight. “Nii-chan you left me,” She whimpered and hugged him tighter.

“Sorry, Natsu. I was lost for a moment when I saw the sport’s section.”

“And you made us babysit her.” Tsukishima finally talked, sending quiet daggers to Hinata who shivered. “I’m sorry for troubling you both but thank you for taking care of Natsu.” He bowed multiple times which Tsukishima responded with a _‘you better be sorry,’_ and Kuroo just laughed at them. “It’s fine. I feel like a prince when I saved her though.”Hinata nodded in return Natsu smiled and hugged Kuroo’s leg. “Thank you, nii-san.”

“Now off you go and don’t get lost anymore, okay?” She nods and hugs his leg tighter. She then moved her gaze to Tsukishima and walked up to him. The blond looking at the girl with a weird expression, anticipating on what she will do. “Thank you too, nii-san.” She hugged his leg tight before letting go and going back to Hinata’s side. The siblings both bow their heads.

“I owe you two next time,” Hinata beamed and Tsukishima can’t help but to glare at him again, “You owe me big. Next. Time.” Hinata gulped and nodded, Kuroo can’t help but to laugh. He looked down at the girl again, “’Till we meet again?” He beams.

“Yes please and next time I wanna meet your princess too!” Kuroo nodded and ruffled her hair. Natsu grabbed hold of her brother’s hand as they waved goodbye to the tall duo. “Don’t worry, nii-san! Soon I know your princess will love you and you both will have a happy ending!” Natsu shouted and waved. Shortly after, the siblings were gone.

Tsukishima just stood quietly the whole time, listening to Kuroo’s and Natsu’s conversation. He sighs and grabs Kuroo’s arm. “We still need to eat.”

 

\--

 

All throughout the day, Tsukishima can’t keep his mind off of the words Kuroo kept saying to Natsu. He knows without doubt that he was the one Kuroo kept talking about. Princess… does he even deserve to be a princess with the attitude he got?

It was now at night and they are waiting for the train again. Kuroo was beside him, texting someone on his phone or something. The station was crowded this time, they unfortunately got caught up in the rush hour. The blond gripped the paper bag tighter and his mind wanders off again at Kuroo’s statement.

_‘Hey, do you think my princess likes me back?’_

He frowns, his heart beating against his ribcage and he feels the need to vomit. To comfort those words Kuroo said. The blond looks at Kuroo again, he sees him laughing at his phone, maybe he’s texting Kenma or Bokuto. Definitely Bokuto. 

‘Am I ready?’ Tuskishima asked himself as he reminisce the times the other lad has done for him. Even though he acts so cold and rude, Kuroo still manages to smile and irked him to no end. He was annoying to Tsukishima but the blond envies the other’s perseverance and confidence.

Confidence. He doesn’t know if he even has the confidence to love Kuroo. To be there for him. To be his princess.

To all his thinking, the train honked and stopped in front of them. The crowd closing in and desperately wants to get in the train. He saw Kuroo walking in, he tried to move but the crowd’s determination pushed him off, away from Kuroo.

Far away… his Kuroo was slowly disappearing. Like his other lovers who disappeared and left him.

“Tsukki!” But the blond was proven wrong as he was blinded by Kuroo’s face looking at him with worry. The black haired man grabbed his hands and pulled him to him.

Pulled him towards him. Towards his prince charming. “Why are you spacing out? The train doors are almost closing.” Tsukishima can’t utter a reply, he just lets Kuroo hold his hand and pulls them in the train. The door closed just behind the blond’s back, with Kuroo in front of him so close. The station packed with people but not a single person touched his skin.

He hates skinship with strangers but he sees himself trapped in Kuroo’s cage. He sees Kuroo’s uncomfortable face as he tries his best not to get Tsukishima squeezed or get people close to him. Tsukishima held the paper bag closer to his chest.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked, face dropping with little sweat. Unconsciously, Tsukishima wiped the sweat off causing the other to blush.

 

\--

 

Kuroro purred softly as Tsukishima pats his head gently. The blond was on his bed and reading a book while Kuroo was on the floor playing with his phone. “Kuroo.”

“Yes?”

  
“How do you know that you found your princess?” It was out of the blue for Tsukishima to ask and he is sure he heard Kuroo choked on his own saliva. “Wha-?”

 

“I am reading a book about a cliché princess and prince love story.”

 

Silence followed the two before the blond decided to call it a night, he closed the book and put it on the night stand. He dimmed the light and laid back on his bed. Neither of the two spoke for a while, only to soft sounds of their breathing can be heard.

“I don’t… really know how…” Kuroo started. “But all I know is that I really, really feel that deep affection I have for my princess. I just know my true feelings.” Kuroo hears Tsukishima shifting on the bed. “I know I like you, Tsukki.”

The blond grabbed a pillow and threw it below with Kuroo laughing a little. Later on, the raven haired felt a hand on his arm, he opened his eyes to see Tsukishima peeking at the edge of his bed. “What is it?”

“Give me back my pillow,” Kuroo rolled his eyes and threw the pillow back, “Anything else, your highness?” Tsukishima stayed quiet for a while before grabbing hold of Kuroo’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. Kuroo gasped in surprise, face instantly becoming red at the affection.

 

“Tsukki—”

 

“Give me back my heart.” Kuroo was shock for a moment, the words ringing in his ear to his brain and then to his heart. He grinned, “No can do. I plan on keeping it.” Tsukishima huffed in annoyance but Kuroo knows the other is blushing as hard as he is. The blond tugged on his hand but Kuroo kept it in place, refusing to let go of the soft hand. “Let’s sleep while holding hands.”

 

“I don’t want to restrain my shoulders.”

 

“Then you have to come here,”

 

“Wha—” in seconds, Tsukishima found himself on Kuroo’s chest, his legs banging on Kuroo’s strong ones. “The heck.” He feels the raven haired man’s arms wrapped itself around his waist, completely locking him there. “Sleep.”

 

“Kuroo, I want to sleep on the—”

 

“I like you,” the blond blushes and squirms around but Kuroo held him down. “I like you, so stop moving.”

 

“Kuroo I swear to—”

 

“God that I like you so much.” With a defeated sigh, Tsukishima let his limb rest down, tiredness creeping up to him. “I hate you.”

 

“I like you too.” Snuggling closer to the blond’s hair and sniffing it, Kuroo can’t help but to let out a quiet chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yess, you made it. thank you !  
> I was planning on making a series where the scenes of Kuroo courting Tsukishima. It will be funny and awesome and I hope you will all wait for it :) :) Chow!
> 
> Kudos and comments <3 <3


End file.
